The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a pressure spike filter algorithm therefor.
Gas turbine engines may include a Full Authority Digital Engine Control (FADEC) system that controls aspects of engine performance to allow the engine to perform at maximum efficiency for a given condition. The FADEC system also detects transient conditions such as an engine surge and triggers appropriate operational responses such as a surge recovery sequence to temporarily reduce engine thrust to facilitate clearance of the surge. False pressure sensor indications which result in unneeded operational responses that reduce engine thrust may complicate some aircraft operations and should be minimized.